Vampyr through The Shadows
Vampyr through The Shadows '''is a Vampyr/Contrast parody skit made by Robot Chicken. Plot Jonathan walks across the town where the citizens look at him nervously. Suddenly, he notices the light where someone was moving in the shadow, then suddenly out of nowhere. Dawn jumps out in the walls and meets him. Jonathan tells Dawn that she is lost or something, then Didi tells that Jonathan has been turned into a vampire after Allusions *Vampyr *Contrast Themes *Guns *Blood *Death *Violence *Crime *Dismemberment *Bleeped *Injuries Transcript (A stormy night in London, Jonathan walks cross the town where people look at him nervously. He notices the light where someone moving in the shadow.) * '''Jonathan: Huh? Who's there? (Someone jumps out of the wall which it turns out to be Dawn.) * Dawn: '''Hi! I'm Dawn! * '''Jonathan: '''What the hell? Are you lost or something? * '''Dawn: I'm with a little girl named Didi. Hey Didi, meet Jonathan Reid. (Didi coming closer to Jonathan.) * Didi: I'm Didi. Nice to meet you. * Jonathan: Nice to meet you, too... * Didi: What are you doing? Sucking some motherfucker's blood? * Jonathan: Yes... I love to suck someone's blood. * Dawn: 'Oh. I wish to become a vampire just like you. * '''Didi: '''Me too. I want to be a vampire. * '''Jonathan: '(to Didi) Are you sure? Yes or no? You think this is a good idea? * 'Didi: '(to Jonathan) Yes. I want to become a vampire, along with Dawn. * '''Jonathan: '''Okay, but first. Follow me. (Didi and Dawn following Jonathan. The scene cuts to inside of Jonathan's house.) * '''Didi: Man, this house is bunch of mess. (as walks, she accidentally steps on a pond of blood) Eww... I think I stepping the pond of blood. I must clean up the room, Jonathan. * Jonathan: '''Oh yeah. I forget to clean up my room. Because it's bunch of papers and other stuffs that I working on. * '''Didi: '''Can I ask some questions, Mr. Reid? What happened to you? You used to be a human until you gets bitten by a vampire. * '''Jonathan: '''Yeah indeed. Then I got up after two guys throw me into a pit of dead bodies and skulls. Now, that's why I become a vampire. * '''Didi, Dawn: Ooooh. * '''Dawn: '''That's creepy and scary. Also it's so terrific that you used your powers, Dr. Reid. Beside, Cast * Seth Green as Jonathan Reid * Dan Milano as Clarence, Priwen Guards * Chad Morgan as Lady Ashbury, Carina * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Didi Knight * Linda Cardellini as Dawn, Giselle * Mila Kunis as Kat Knight, Pippa * Cree Summer as Mary Reid * TBD as Johnny Fenris * TBD as Vincenzo * TBD as Ichabod * TBD as Swansea * TBD as Carmine * Josh Cooke as Sal * Eden Espinosa as Sabrina Goofs / Nitpicks * Dawn talks in a television show unlike in the game that she doesn't talk. * Didi's hairclips is missing when she jumps into a vampire hunter. Trivia * Some characters are from Category:Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Parody Category:Vampyr Category:Contrast